


The Cat's Meow

by chasethewind



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Gen, Humor, Partying, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leopard print pants, teddy bears, drinking, oh my! Felicity and Diggle find a pre-island Oliver partying video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr for this one and a gifset that I saw. I just couldn't help myself! It was too funny!

   

It was the snort that should have given it away. Tiny and innocuous, he didn't think much of it. She'd probably found something funny online. When she called Diggle over to take a look, again, he didn't think much of it. Those two found anything funny.

Then the snickering began, and not just from Felicity. Diggle  _laughed_ , an honest to god belly laugh that echoed along with hers throughout the lair.

Curious, Oliver finished sharpening his last arrow before setting it down on his workbench and heading over to investigate what was so hilarious.

"I never thought I'd see the day…" Diggle chuckled. "What the hell is that? A teddy bear?"

"And are those skin tight leopard print pants?" Felicity scoffed. "Wow, even back then he had a thing for…"

"A thing for what?" Oliver interrupted before she made a complete ass out of herself.

Both Felicity and Diggle turned sharply to find him standing behind them, arms crossed over his broad chest as he waited for an explanation. Then he caught sight of what they'd been watching and his entire body went numb. Face paling and eyes wide, he stepped over to Felicity's computer, the shock of what he was seeing just beginning to register.

"Is that… ME?!" Oliver squeaked. He actually squeaked, something he thought only Felicity was capable of doing, but seeing what was playing on her screen seemed to bring that out in him as well. It only caused his two partners to laugh harder. "Where did you find this?"

"If it's online, I can find it," Felicity giggled as she wiped tears from her eyes.

God, that line was getting old. He'd heard it enough times already and right now it was just pissing him off.

"Felicity, where did you find the video?" Oliver asked again, this time a little more sharply.

"YouTube. Seems like your buddies from Sigma Delta Phi just recently dug this out of the archives and posted it last night," she answered, unable to keep the amusement out of her voice. "It's already got over half a million hits. Seems like you're about to become a YouTube sensation!"

Oliver ran a hand over his face. It had been over nine years since he'd joined that fraternity in college. How were they only now finding this video? It didn't matter. The embarrassment was already out there for the world to see. And although it wasn't the most scandalous thing he'd ever done, it still ranked in his top ten stupidest moments from when he was younger.

It was Tommy who'd told him what had happened that night after he'd woken up in the backyard of the frat house naked and covered with only a tea towel. Apparently he'd consumed enough alcohol to drown an elephant then taken bong hits the rest of the night followed by a line of coke and then mushrooms. Oliver still didn't know how he'd managed to live through the morning. The hangover itself was a rager, but hearing about the leopard pants that his brothers had forced him to wear for a good portion of the night while saying "Meow" whenever anyone called him a pussy was just downright awful and flat out wrong.

"Get rid of it," he finally growled before turning and ripping off his shirt. With no one to arrow that night, he needed to take out his anger and aggression on something. The computer wasn't an option. Felicity would slaughter him if he touched that. So the training dummies were his target.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly piped up.

Oliver turned on his heel, practically glaring at her. He simply crossed his arms over his chest again and waited without a reply. Even if he'd said no, she was still going to ask anyway.

"I know you were probably high off your rocker that night, but how did you end up in those pants?"

He thought the video was embarrassing enough, but the story behind the leopard print pants was far worse. Hanging his head in shame, he turned around. This was one story he refused to tell.

"Oh, come on, Oliver!" Felicity whined. "You know I can easily search this and find out myself. I'd rather hear it from you than some 'source' on the internet. Then I promise I'll delete it."

Weighing the options, Oliver mulled it over for a few minutes before he finally turned around again. "Cliffsnotes version: It was freshman initiation and they made all the pledges do it. At least that's what Tommy told me."

"You seriously don't remember much, do you?" Diggle finally chimed in as he stared down his friend with a smirk on his face.

"Can you just drop it!" Oliver roared. He turned around and stalked off towards the training mats.

"Alright, sorry, Mr. Crabby Pants," Felicity grumbled before turning back to her computer screen. He could hear her fingers clicking away at the keyboard, but her attempts to keep her whispers on the quiet side failed her. "Oh, my god!" she blurted, grabbing Diggle's arm. "They weren't actually pants. They were women's leggings! And it says here every time they called him a..."

"Felicity!" Oliver yelled, startling her from her seat. She jumped up, her hand on her heart, eyes wide with just a hint of fear permeating their blue depths. "Delete it. Right now!"

"Yes. Sorry. Of course!" She turned back to her computers, and this time he stalked over and watched her get rid of every last video and story she could find until there was no trace of them.

Satisfied that this was another incident he could shove into his past and forget about, Oliver headed back to the training dummies. He began his routine, a methodical series of hits and punches, but Felicity's voice still carried throughout the lair. "I still can't believe they forced him to meow every time someone called him a pussy," she murmured. "The Oliver I know would never stand for that. If anything, he'd kick someone's ass before letting them call him a pussy."

"He's definitely changed for the better, that's for sure," Diggle agreed.

"Yeah, I like this Oliver way better," Felicity replied.

The smile that crawled onto Oliver's face as he continued his routine stayed with him the entire day. Maybe finding that video wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
